Sasuke's Crazy Girl
by Kurama18
Summary: The title says it all. Sakura's the new girl at School, and instantly clashes with the Infamous Sasuke Uchiha, the bad boy on campus. Read to find out more :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own Naruto (sadly)**

**None of the characters belong to me, except a select few. Also some of the personalities of some of the characters with be altered slightly.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1- Crazy Morning**

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm seventeen years old. I recently moved to a Konoha. I'm 5"7 and have a kick ass figure, I have long pink hair, and bright emerald eyes. We live in a big house, psh that's basically an understatement I meant a huge mansion. I'm not a snobby spoiled rich girl, or a quiet shy girl. I'm totally CrAzY.

I have an obsession with any type of soda and lollipops. If I see either of it in your hands I'm going to jump you!

I have an older brother named Sasori who is a college student, and my younger brothers Akashi and Akihito who are the twins and who are juniors. Lets put aside this intro and start this story.

OoOoO

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Stupid shitface alarm clock waking me up so goddamn early, I seriously have to show it who's boss," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed the alarm clock and threw at the wall, but it still wouldn't stop blarring.

I got out of bed and got the bat that was near my bed and started whacking the piece of shit.

"Cha! Die stupid retarded monkey butt, didn't I warn you last night about what happens when you wake me up this early huh, this is what you get just like the rest of them hahaha," I laughed like a psycho manic. I put the bat down and kept on laughing.

All laughter died down when a thought struck me.

I started screaming and shrieking. Guess why I suddenly had a change of moods. It's because I'm so dead. I broke all my alarm clocks that dad bought me. Guess what number this was.

It was forty ninth before this one so if you add it right now that would count as fifty. Oh crap! Here comes the five hour lecture, and do you know how boring that shit is?

My thoughts were broken when I saw my younger brother Akihito barge into my room with a gun in his had ready to freaking shoot.

"Who's in here little sis?" he shrieked sounding like a banshee. I roared into laughter, never have I ever thought that my brother could scream like that.

He was shut up by my laughter. Oh god did you see his face! I hid the clock before he could see it. I took out my Nerf gun from under my bed and started to point at him.

"Get out of here you little bugger before I start start shooting you on the count of 10." His eyes widened as he looked at the gun. "1...2...3...10 hahahaha," I laughed psychotically. "That's what you get you filthy animal." I told him.

He was sprawled all over the floor. I quickly got the fake blood and tossed it to him. He started pouring it on him self. I quickly sat down next to him and he grabbed my arm.

"Tell mother and father that I love them, tell my fan girls I love them , and last but not least tell my one and only true love Oreo that I love her, goodbye world," he cried.

We both held back our laughter while I counted in my head. 5...4...3...2...1, we started laughing tears streaming down our faces after awhile we were still at it till no laughter came out of our mouths and we were lying on the floor clapping our hands like retarded seals. We honestly did.

We stopped laughing when we heard our dad screaming our names telling us to get our asses down there in 10. We looked at each other.

"Uh-Oh," we muttered together, five hour lecture here we come. We headed downstairs to see dad, mom, and the twins.

"Why were you guys making a lot of ruckus upstairs?" My dad asked as he looked at me and Akihito in a stern way. We both looked down ashamed of ourselves for waking everyone up.

"You guys are teenagers who have respons-," I zoned out as my dad kept going on and on about how we both had responsibilities and that we shouldn't be acting like children. Akihito's twin was silently laughing at us, while Sasori had a scowl etched on his face.

I tried really hard as to not laugh, it escaped but I covered it up with a cough.

My mom was nodding at what my dad was saying as she also scolded us.

"Hurry up and get ready sweethearts," Mom said as she kissed our foreheads. We nodded, kissed their cheeks, and left the room.

"We should so totally do that again," Akihito said as he grinned at me. I grinned back at him equally pleased at what chaos we made.

"We should also let your twin be in this," I told him.

"Why?" He asked as he looked at me confusion being the main emotion on his face. I laughed and ruffled his hair. He looked so adorable.

"We need him in out next plan, because adding him to the equation, could make more noise than we can," I explained to him. He nodded his head and kissed my cheeks as he bid me goodbye.

I entered my room grinning and also thinking about another morning we could do this along with the Akashi. I also thought about the new school I would be going to.

Would there be snobs that annoy people? Or bullies which would get their ass beat if I caught them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Stupid Teacher**

Sakura's POV

Today's our lucky day. Instead of getting the five hour lecture plus another two hours for causing chaos we only got thirty minutes because today was our first day of school. After the lecture we ran to our rooms to get ready.

I quickly ran to my en-suite took my clothes off in record time and hopped in the shower. After I got out I went into my walk-in-closet and decided to go regular.

I took out a red shirt the had "I'm Sexy and I know It" written on it. Then I took out my red skinny jeans and my black converse. I put on my bra and panties before my clothes.

Once I was finished I started to do my hair. I was thinking about straightening it so I did just that. After straightening it I braided it into a fish tail braid.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Then when I was close to the kitchen the most amazing scent invaded my nose. I ran looking for the source of the yummy smelling goodness. When I found it guess what is was?

If you were thinking it was some waffles that was made by the best cook ever then you were freakin right.

I quickly grabbed the plate which was in my brothers hand and ate it.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of five to run." Akashi said in a scary voice as he playfully glared at me.

I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room with my brother hot on my tail. I was behind the couch which he was in front of. I moved left he moved left. I moved right he moved right.

There was a door behind me that led to the backyard. I stepped back until my back was hitting the door. I turned the knob and ran out right when my brother ran full speed at me.

I laughed and dodged him as he lunged.

He finally caught me and started tickling me.

"Who told you to eat my food?" Akashi asked as he continued tickling me. I laughed so much my sides started hurting.

"I swear I won't eat your food anymore," I told him as I started wheezing. He got off me and chuckled. He held me up which I was thankful for.

...

I got in to my beautiful car an Audi R8 it's just one of the perks of being rich. When I parked my car in the school parking lot I see a boy wearing a white tee, a leather jacket, black jeans and Jordan's but, it's what's in his hand I'm focused on. A CAN OF SODA !

I immediately jumped out of my car and locked it. I went running to the dude and snatch his soda right out of his hand his eyes widen but, before he could say anything I went running and finished his soda mmm... Coca-Cola. Now I'm having some doubts about what I did but oh well it was worth it .

I entered first period and sat down in the back of the classroom by the window and spaced out into my own little world full of candy and soda it's like heaven for me. I'm not usually weird or crazy I'm only like that when I'm around my favorite things.

Which are any types of candy and soda.

"Move." A deep and alluring voice said.

I open my eyes and I see the dude I stole soda from. A look of realization crossed his face 'uh oh!' I thought to myself.

'But be honest, isn't he freaking hot!' My inner voice exclaimed.

'Oh shut it,' I grumbled.

'You're no fun anyways.'

Being as stubborn as I am I questioned him "Why?"

"You're the crazy bitch the stole my soda."

Rude. "I am NOT for a fact a female dog I pretty sure I'm human and boo hoo it's not like that was the last one in the entire world" He seemed taken back by my response I smirked.

"Just get the fuck off my seat," He said a bit irritated, angry and annoyed.

"I don't see your name written on here," I said in a bored voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU ANNOYING BITCH?!" He screamed in my face. Before I had a chance to respond the teacher spoke up.

"Mr. Uchiha is their a reason why you're using inappropriate language in my classroom ?" The teacher questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is." He responded with annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Do care to elaborate." The teacher responded with a calm voice.

"Because your class is pointless and Ms. Bitch over here won't get out of my seat" He said furiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you FUCKING SHIT FACE I AM NOT A FUCKING FEMALE DOG" I said with so much anger, usually I'm calm and cheery but, he made me lose my cool and is stepping over the line.

"DO NOT SHOUT IN MY CLASSROOM BOTH OF YOU DETENTION!" Said Mr. Grumpy while narrowing his eyes at us

"Then I guess all 3 of us have detention since your screaming too," I said rolling my eyes. I smirked at the teacher and winked.

"Excuse me. You will have two hours of detention everyday starting tomorrow," Mr. Grumpy told me as he glared, which I kindly returned. I held in the urge to gut him.

Mr. Uchiha snickered. "I guess that's what you get for having a big mouth that won't shut." I glared at him which seem to haven't fazed him.

"Mr. Uchiha you will be joining her as well. Now sit down so I could continue on with my lesson."

Great the first day of school and I have detention starting tomorrow for two hours till the end of the week with Mr. I-Got-A-Stick-Shoved-Far-Up-My-Ass. Aren't I so lucky ... NOT!

Since I don't know his name I as might as well just call him Uchiha since that is his last name. He sat two desks away from me.

All through class I could feel his eyes on me. I'm surprised he didn't melt me with the intensity of his stare. I wonder if he wished if he could have heat vision. I also felt another glare that was aimed at my forehead.

I looked to see the teacher glaring at. To irk him some more I winked and stuck my tongue out at him.

He gaped and kept on glaring. I shook my head and quietly giggled to myself. This class is way too entertaining.

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this. It's my first ever fanfiction, so yeah...**_

_**Enjoy!**_


End file.
